The Better Life
by J.S.Mallory
Summary: James Hill is man with everything at his fingertips.  Money, cars, women...he is what all men of the 21st century want to be.  Or is he?


_**The Better Life**_

James Hill loved his life. He sat in the back seat of his Rolls Royce Phaeton limo, as he sipped on a 48 year old wine and watched the holographic video display his rapidly increasing stock portfolio. He was rich and getting more so every day.

Life was excellent.

The limo pulled to a stop and after a short while, his door opened. "We're here, Mr. Hill," his chauffer said.

James stepped out of his car and smoothed out his imported silk jacket. The perfumed air of the interior gave way to the stench of the city. Removing the rose-coloured glasses from the bridge of his nose, he surveyed the crowd before him. Many of the city's lesser denizens stood in line, waiting for their chance to gain access to the club that stood beyond this throng of humanity. After scanning the line-up, he strode over to the bouncer and nodded.

The troll outside Club Infinity nodded. "Evenin' Mr. Hill. We saved ya a place by da bar."

James gave a curt nod of approval and slid the man a few nuyen for his troubles. Inside, the Club was a pulsing, writhing entity with countless arms in the air. Peering inside this moving menagerie, grinding hips, groping hands and glowing nanotats all whirled together in a dizzying display of primal desire.

Just the place he wanted to be.

He slid into the crowd, making his way through the enormous group. As he slid through, people parted to let him pass. Many of the men nodded cordially. The women ogled him as he slid through. They knew he was rich and they all wanted a piece.

As he arrived at the bar, the bartender slid a scotch beside him. "Your usual, Mr. Hill?"

"Yes, thank you, Bill."

James turned away from the bartender and studied the crowd. Most of the club-goers were a total bust. Much too low brow for him. He turned his attention to the edges of the club. Those who clung to the walls were there for a reason. Many weren't social types: awkward geeks, pudgy girls, particularly ugly people… there was one particularly shady group in the corner with a suit. Perhaps it was a shadowrun team or a mob meeting of some kind. Regardless, it wasn't what he was after.

He had hung out in the bar for a while and polished off a few scotches, but nothing seemed to strike him. He was about to pay his tab and give up for the night, when he saw what he wanted.

A radiant woman strode out from the crowd, heading for the bar. She was naturally blond, thin and dressed to the hilt. She was wearing a white dress that was somewhere between elegant and indecent, with a leg slit that went almost to the waist. Her legs were long and lean and she had a beautiful figure. Probably a C or D cup… the best body money could buy.

She strode right up beside James and leaned against the bar beside him. "Good evening. You're James Hill, aren't you?"

Flashing his best smile, James said, "Yes, I am. Is there anything I can do for you tonight?"

"Perhaps," she said, with a sly look on her face. "I was hoping to find a good time tonight, and so far I've struck out. Do you think you would be capable of showing me a good time?"

"I think I can manage that," he said. Wiring the barkeep his bar tab, he reached behind him and placed his open hand on the bar. Bill placed a card key in his waiting hand. "You're usual suite is prepared."

James led the buxom beauty back behind the bar into a series of private rooms at the back of the club. Swiping the card in front of the lock at the far end of a hallway, the door opened, revealing a tastefully furnished bedroom. James led her into the room and sat down on the bed. "Want a drink before the entertainment?"

"Why put things off?"

He turned around to watch her dress slide to the floor, revealing her perfect, naked body. "I couldn't agree more…"

He stepped over in front of her, ran one hand over an exposed breast before sliding his tongue into her waiting mouth.

Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing that hurt James' ears and the room went dark.

"Wha? What happened?"

A new smell replaced the smell of her naked body and her perfume. The rancid stench of vomit mixed with garbage filled his nostrils and James gagged against the odour. He would have thrown up, but he had nothing to evacuate. The erection that had built up rapidly melted away, as he pulled himself back to his feet and looked around.

He stood in a darkened alleyway, standing in a mountain of garbage thrown out by a nearby restaurant. He looked down at himself and saw a filthy grey shirt with more stains than the original colour and a torn and unclean pair of jeans.

"No!"

James rummaged through the garbage and found his old Sim Module. With shaking hands, he pressed eject and pulled out the chip that was inside. The glass cylinder was blackened on the inside; the Better-Than-Life chip had burned itself out.

"Bastard lied to me! It didn't make it to the end…last time I buy from him…"

On wobbly legs, James staggered out to the street and sat down, placing an old fast food container in front of him. His leg involuntarily bounced and his right hand had a visible tremor, as he looked imploringly at the night life that surrounded him. All the pedestrians avoided eye contact with the wild-eyed homeless man that squatted outside Hong's Chinese Cuisine.

Seeing a man in a suit, James reached forward. "Please sir! A few nuyen to feed a hungry man?"

"Piss off, ya junkie," the man spat, as he carried on without pause.

"I'll show you all," James muttered to himself. "I'm bigger than all of you! I'm James Aaron Hill and one day, I'll be famous…"


End file.
